the decision of Nightray
by fortune-ara
Summary: Leo appeared in front of the Duke of Nightray. He told him the price to pay to get back the glory of their name in being the owner of Raven.


Pandora Hearts

I do not own Pandora Hearts. This story is something I got to write to get it out of my head. I hope you all like it.

P.S. this is my first time.

Summary: Leo appeared in front of the Duke of Nightray. He told him the price to pay to get back the glory of their name in being the owner of Raven.

* * *

><p>"<strong>How much are you willing to pay?" <strong>

_He suddenly appeared before me. A boy with long black hair and violet eyes._

"**I know how you can get in contact with Raven"**

_It was those words being whispered in my ears..._

"**Your family name would reclaim again its glory"**

_Tempting words..._

"**So, reach my hand..."**

_So tempting..._

"**... and seal our agreement."**

_I am sorry..._

"**Now then, who in your family will you sacrifice to the abyss?"**

_I am sorry..._

"**I know, I choose..."**

"_**Elliot"**_

* * *

><p>"Is it true, Father? I have been chosen to form a contract with Raven?" asked Ernest<p>

"Yes, it is true. Finally, the time has come for our family name to bring back its rightful glory!" Duke Nightray said to his children

"I am so happy!" Vanessa exclaimed

"Finally, the time has come!" Claude said with happiness

...

A person with black long hair and violet eyes, standing quietly at the corner, smiling mysteriously while watching the family rejoice.

...

"By the way father, who is that person?" Vanessa asked, noticing the stranger

"Oh, my apologise. Let me introduced to you all, he is a prophet, whom allows us to form a contract with the Raven under a condition Ernest would need to fulfill."

"Hello, everyone. My name is Leo." The stranger introduced himself.

"Thank you very much!" they all welcomed and thanked the prophet

...

"By the way, what is the condition?" Vanessa asked

"Simple, Ernest has to form a contract to Raven..." Leo said while looking at Ernest, and then to the youngest son, Elliot, he continued "... and then sacrifice the chosen person to the abyss."

Everyone is silent.

"Are you serious?" asked Elliot

"Yep, Ernest can own the chain named Raven if after the ceremony, he would use the power of Raven to send you to the Abyss" Leo explained

"You have got to be kidding!" Ernest shouted angrily towards Leo "Do you think I would allow myself to do that? Are you out of your mind?"

Everyone protested vigorously

All except for the Duke and Elliot, who stared at Leo, to his siblings and then finally to his father. Looking at him, he realized that his own father agreed to the condition thus making him feel...

"That is enough!" Duke NIghtray ordered

"But father..." Vanessa said

"It is the only way. Besides, the Duke already agreed" Leo answered

Everyone of them stared at their father.

"It is a lie, right? Father? Vanessa asked

"Yeah, he is lying, right? Claude also asked

"Of course he is lying, father would not allow it, right? Father?" Ernest asked

"I agreed to Leo" the Duke answered

They stared at him, realizing how far their father would go for the sake of the family name.

"We would be starting the ceremony tomorrow, everyone is dismissed so all of you would be asked to get out, except for Elliot and Ernest, I want to talk to them" the Duke ordered

Everyone complied

...

He then faced the two that remain and said "this is for the glory of our family. It has been 100 years... you won't disappoint me, do you?"

"But father, to sacrifice Elliot, I can't do that. Is there any other way?" Ernest plead

"No." The Duke answered

"But father, we would be sending Elliot to Abyss!"

"I am aware of that, Ernest"

"Sending Elliot to Abyss is the same as death penalty. Please father, let us then not form a contract"

"How dare you! You are a Nightray, and as the head of the family, I order you to form the contract. Understand!"

"But..."

"Understand!"

"Yes"

* * *

><p>"Brother" Elliot called out<p>

Ernest looked at him; Elliot is smiling sincerely and said "Congratulations, for the sake of the family name, please do this. That is my final request."

"Elliot..." Ernest murmur

* * *

><p>At the ceremony, Ernest opened the door and greeted the Chain, forming a contract by drinking its blood that has been poured into the cup. Everyone then bows to the owner of Raven. Ernest then turned and meets with Elliot in the middle of the room. Elliot kneels down with one knee raised, looking like a knight waiting for his king's judgement. Ernest stands in front of him, hesitating.<p>

Elliot is waiting patiently and then asked "what is wrong, brother? What are you waiting for? Do it."

Ernest proceed by put his hand to Elliot's head and said "I, Ernest Nightray, sends you to the abyss for the sin... of being... the chosen one to be thrown in the Abyss!"

Chains appeared from underneath and wrapped around Elliot's body, black feathers scattered around and then a hole opens up at the ground where Elliot is. Everyone watched, to the cruel fate of the youngest. He is then dragged down, swallowed to the Abyss.

The ceremony is over, yet no one dared to move.

Vanessa and her mother are crying while calling Elliot's name, then Ernest left the room.

...

He walked and walked without a destination in mind. Then he realized that he unconsciously went to Elliot's room. He looks around.

"Elliot?" He called out, no reply

"Elliot?" he called again, but still no reply

"Elliot!" he screamed again and again his name

"Elliot!"

"Elliot!"

"Elliot!"

"Elliot!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Inside the room, he called Elliot's name while screaming in agony with all his might. However, he knows that no matter how much he called out his youngest brother, he is gone. Forever.


End file.
